Te amé ¿real?
by Elenear28
Summary: Katniss: los bordes de la realidad se desdibujan y ya no se decir cuáles de mis recuerdos son verdaderos y cuáles no. ¿Me quisiste tú alguna vez? Me han dicho que yo te amé, es eso ¿real o no real? Sinsajo Peeta POV, secuela de Jugando con Fuego. -HISTORIA EN HIATUS INDEFINIDO-
1. Silencio

**Silencio**

_El Capitolio, día 14 después de la caída de la Arena. Hora: desconocida. _

_Katniss:_

_Me dieron un cuaderno de dibujo hoy._

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde el día en que perdiste la vida. Me han mantenido atado durante la primera porque les preocupaba que decidiera quitarme la mía. No puedo culparlos, lo cierto es que lo he pensado. _

_La segunda semana estaba demasiado agotado como para siquiera poder levantar la cabeza, así que me soltaron. _

_La habitación, mi celda, al principio era una copia de la habitación que nos dieron en la torre en que nos alojaban antes de nuestra entrada a la Arena. Pasé inconsciente durante los primeros dos días desde que me sacaron de aquel maldito reloj que contaba los segundos que nos quedaban de vida con sus manecillas imaginarias, mientras preparaba nuevos horrores para nosotros a cada hora. Por loco que parezca si ahora me pusieran a elegir entre estar aquí "a salvo" y volver a los Juegos contigo, aunque solo fuera por un día más, te elegiría sin dudar. _

_El doctor Hollyson, el tipo al que han encargado cada detalle de mi estado de salud desde que llegué aquí, ha llamado a mi apagón cerebral un "mecanismo de defensa". Al parecer la noticia de tu muerte me impactó de tal manera que mi cabeza decidió desconectarse por un rato para no sentir tanto dolor. En momentos como este, donde soy terriblemente consciente de lo impensable, de que has abandonado este mundo, es que desearía tener control sobre ese tipo de cosas, aunque el anestesiar mi cabeza no cambia el hecho de que te he perdido para siempre. De todas maneras me gustaría poder decirle a mi cerebro que es suficiente por un día, que puede descansar, que ya no tiene que seguir soñando una y otra vez con la forma en la que moriste. _

_No me lo han dicho ¿sabes? Nadie ha tenido la delicadeza de contarme cómo fue que moriste. ¿Fue Finnick? ¿Fue Johanna? ¿Liberaron a algún nuevo muto mientras te buscaba por la jungla? _

_De cualquier manera te estaba contando sobre el cuaderno. Es en él donde te estoy escribiendo ahora. Me lo dieron con la esperanza de que haciendo algo que me gustara, tal vez podría recuperarme a mí mismo. No he dicho una palabra desde que me desmayé ante Snow ¿sabes?, justo después de que me sacaran de la Arena. _

_Al principio pensaron que se trataba de un mero capricho, que se me pasaría en unos cuantos días, sin embargo hoy es el día número catorce y creo que han empezado a desesperarse. La verdad no los entiendo, habría pensado que después de deshacerse te ti, yo te seguiría poco después. _

_Tal vez alguna ejecución pública en la que pudieran usarme como ejemplo de lo que sucede con quienes se oponen al Capitolio. _

_Sé que no me necesitan, tienen a Johanna y a Enobaria para coronarlas como vencedoras. No soy indispensable y creo que nunca lo he sido. Ese papel siempre lo has tenido tú. _

_No sé por qué sigo con vida. Si por mí fuera, te habría seguido de inmediato al otro mundo. Añoro tu presencia. Desde que te fuiste es como si el sol se hubiera apagado para siempre… y aun así sé que el sol sigue ahí. Cada mañana me llevan a un jardín colmado de rosas en donde hacen que me bañe con sus rayos por unos minutos. _

_Lo cierto es que no los entiendo. ¿Por qué no pueden tener algo de compasión? ¿Por qué no pueden darme una muerte rápida? _

_Te extraño, Katniss. Extraño el sonido de tu voz y el tacto de tu piel. Extraño la forma en la que peinabas tu cabello o como tu rostro se relajaba mientras dormías. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?_

_A veces realmente he pensado en quitarme la vida, sin embargo hay algo que me detiene y ese algo eres tú. Cuando la desesperación se apodera de mi mente y deseo más que nunca el acabar con el dolor, pienso en que tú seguirás viva siempre y cuando yo logre recordarte. De vez en cuando me imagino con un lápiz o un pincel en mi mano, trazando la línea que dibuja la curva de tu cuello, intentando en vano lograr algo que se acerque siquiera a la perfección de tus ojos grises…_

_Creo que ese era el objetivo que buscaban cuando me dieron este cuaderno. Sin embargo cuando he conseguido los materiales para poner ante mis ojos lo único que veo en mi cabeza, tu rostro, no he logrado hacer ni un solo trazo. En su lugar he comenzado a escribir. _

_Perdona si las líneas no son demasiado coherentes. Tengo tanto que decirte que tengo miedo de no ir lo suficientemente rápido y perder las ideas. Y sin embargo cuando lo pienso me doy cuenta de que en realidad no tengo mucho que contarte. Los días son una sucesión de eventos sin sentido: despertar, sufrir, levantarme cuando me lo ordenan, sufrir, comer cuando me lo ordenan, sufrir, dormir, sufrir mientras duermo, despertar, sufrir…_

_¿Qué sentido tiene todo este sufrimiento? ¿Qué sentido tiene estar vivo cuando tú no lo estás? _

_Anoche, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir, pensaba en como mi vida ha girado en torno a la tuya desde el día en que te vi por primera vez, hace tantos años. En el momento en que me di cuenta de que te amaba mi existencia dejó de ser independiente para convertirse en una extensión de la tuya. Soy la Tierra orbitando alrededor de un Sol que ya no existe. Llevo días dando vueltas alrededor del agujero que quedó en el lugar del astro que me daba luz y calor._

_Te quiero, Katniss. Siempre te querré. Aún y cuando tu corazón no lata, el mío lo hace por los dos. _

_Y no sabes lo que duele eso. _

_Peeta._

La firma se convierte en un garabato sobre la hoja cuando escucho pisadas fuera de la habitación. El lápiz se arrastra en la superficie blanca hasta que convierte la "a" en un trazo amorfo, lo meto entre las espirales del cuaderno y levanto el colchón para colocar la preciada pertenencia entre las tablas, lo suelto y me recuesto sobre la mullida superficie. Apago precipitadamente la lámpara, que cubre la habitación con una extraña luz azul y me coloco boca arriba en la cama. Mi brazo derecho se posa sobre mis ojos cerrados y finjo dormir. Mi pecho sube y baja con lentitud mientras escucho como la llave entra en la cerradura.

Mis oídos detectan las pisadas, lentas y pesadas, del doctor Hollyson.

-Buenos días, señor Mellark- me saluda él, a sabiendas que no estoy dormido.

Me descubro el rostro pero no le contesto. No puedo. Me he quedado sin palabras. Las perdí todas junto a Katniss.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy?- dice mientras arrastra una silla hasta los pies de mi cama y se sienta en ella. La madera cruje por el exceso de peso.

Me siento en la cama y me encojo de hombros. Fuera del dolor, que palpita en mi pecho con cada latido, no percibo casi ninguna otra cosa. No siento hambre, ni sueño, ni ira. Solo la puñalada helada de quien sabe que los hilos que lo unían a la vida han sido cortados de tajo. Así ha sido mi vida desde que Katniss murió.

El doctor saca una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su bata blanca y se inclina hacia adelante.

-No te muevas- dice mientras gira un mecanismo cerca de la base y enciende una potente luz blanca. Él mueve el pequeño cilindro negro frente a mis ojos, estudiando la respuesta de mis pupilas y quien sabe qué otras cosas.- Sigue mi dedo- ordena mientras se pasa el objeto a su otra mano y levanta el índice. Mueve la luz y el dedo y yo le obedezco.

La lucecita hace que mis ojos lagrimeen un poco. Luego me hace abrir la boca, explora mi garganta, primero con la luz, y luego palpando mi cuello con sus gruesos dedos. Al cabo de un rato me canso, doy un tirón para liberarme de su agarre y me recuesto en el colchón sin pedir permiso, mi brazo vuelve a anteponerse a mis ojos. Lo escucho soltar un débil suspiro.

-Escucha, Peeta. Esta es la situación. Me pidieron que cuidara de ti hasta que te recuperaras. La contusión que sufriste cuando la Arena explotó ya ha sanado por completo y nos hemos encargado de los cortes y quemaduras. Fuera del shock, creo que ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ti. Y eso me deja en la incómoda situación de entregarte, de una vez por todas, al equipo que nuestro señor Presidente ha designado para ti.

Lo ignoro por completo. No me importa quien tenga posesión de mí o de mi cuerpo. Lo único que importa en este momento es algo que no puedo solucionar. Katniss. Katniss está muerta y seguirá estándolo sin importar lo que suceda conmigo.

-Siendo así- continúa él- hoy te daré el alta.- me dice con algo de pena.

No le respondo. ¿Qué podría hacer o decir? ¿Quiere que lo absuelva? No puedo hacerlo, sé que no fue él quien orquestó todo para que Katniss entrara de nuevo en la Arena, pero en lo que a mí respecta todos aquellos que nacen bajo la ciudadanía del Capitolio llevan su cuota de culpa en ello. Si ellos no disfrutaran alimentando su sadismo con los Juegos, tal vez los habrían eliminado hace años.

Me giro hasta quedar acostado de medio lado, dándole la espalda.

-Estoy tratando de ayudarte- dice finalmente- Tu mutismo claramente no es físico sino mental. Tal vez si hablaras de eso…- se ríe ante lo ilógico de su propuesta. Sí, claramente la única forma de superar mi problema de no hablar es hablando sobre ello. – Si colaboraras las cosas serían menos duras para ti. No te puedo prometer que tendrás una vida feliz pero… al menos…

Me giro completamente y me coloco la almohada encima. Un dolor agudo se ha instalado en mi cabeza, a la altura de la sien derecha. Siento nauseas, así que cierro los ojos y empiezo a contar mi respiraciones: una, dos, tres… Cuando voy por la veinteava respiración el doctor se harta, se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación. Escucho el clic que emite la cerradura cuando le pasa llave desde el exterior.

Me siento y saco el cuaderno:

_El Capitolio, día 14 después de la caída de la Arena. Hora: desconocida. _

_Katniss:_

_Hoy me darán de alta. Me lo ha dicho el doctor. Se supone que es una buena noticia, significa que mi cuerpo se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para poder reincorporarme a mis actividades normales. Sin embargo no he tenido tiempo de pensar en que será lo "normal" a partir de ahora. ¿Qué irán a hacer conmigo? ¿Por qué se han molestado en arreglarme? ¿Qué quieren que haga? ¿Qué pueden tomar de mí que no me hayan arrebatado ya?_

_No lo sé, Katniss. Y no sé si quiera saberlo. _

_Te quiere,_

_Peeta._

...

Mi segundo visitante entra en la habitación sin anunciarse o pedir permiso. Estoy tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo. El cuaderno se encuentra escondido bajo el colchón y mis dedos se retuercen contra las delgadas mantas.

-Buenas tardes, señor Mellark- comienza él en el mismo momento en que el aroma a rosas entra en mis fosas nasales. Me muevo como un rayo sobre la cama, girando sobre mí mismo hasta quedar arrodillado en la cama, mis manos apoyadas en el colchón se convierten en garras cuando mis dedos se hunden en la superficie. Un gruñido animal sube por mi garganta, haciéndola pedazos desde adentro.

-Bien. Es bueno ver que aún guarda algo de energía en su cuerpo. Dígame ¿cómo está su garganta?

Mis manos mueren por cerrarse alrededor de su cuello y estrujarlo, pero no soy tan estúpido como para pensar que el Presidente Snow entraría a mi habitación sin una escolta ni otra clase de protección. Sus rechonchos labios se curvan en una sonrisa mientras me observa con sus ojos fríos.

Lo observo con atención: trae puesto un traje azul marino, una corbata púrpura y una camisa blanca. Sus manos están cubiertas por un par de guantes blancos que él retira en ese momento, revelando un anillo con el sello del Capitolio, el cual muestra un águila con ocho flechas surgiendo de su cola, en su mano derecha. Cuando retira el otro guante puedo ver otro anillo, en apariencia idéntico, pero con una ornamentada "S" en la base. Debe ser su sello personal.

-Son bonitos ¿no cree?- dice mientras hace que uno de sus anillos gire alrededor de su dedo- Contrario a lo que podría pensar, señor Mellark, no soy una persona aficionada a las joyas. Siempre me ha gustado más el encanto de una flor, algo elegante y sutil, como las rosas, para alegrar la apariencia de las personas- dice mientras se toca la rosa blanca que trae sujeta de la solapa de su traje.- Sin embargo he descubierto cierta… afición por cierta clase de joyas que tienen usos más prácticos. Él ejerce presión sobre el anillo y una pequeña punta sale de la cabeza del águila, no es muy grande, tal vez medio centímetro.- Adentro hay un pequeño depósito- explica él- con cinco mililitros de un veneno que se conoce como _habitas morto, _el veneno de los muertos en vida.

Lo miro, parpadeando cada dos segundos sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro aunque siento como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran.

-El _habitas morto_, señor Mellark, es un veneno muy especial. Verá, se introduce en su sistema sanguíneo y le envía un mensaje a su cerebro para que "apague" todas aquellas funciones que no sean fundamentales para preservar la vida, ralentizando los latidos del corazón al punto de que, para efectos médicos, usted está muerto. Y puede permanecer así por días, dependiendo de la dosis.

Siento la boca seca y los músculos del cuerpo completamente agarrotados.

-Ahora imagine que a alguien se le da una dosis de esto- dice mientras agita la mano del anillo con la espina- y un médico lo declara muerto. Se realizan los funerales y usted despierta, después de unos días inconsciente y paralizado, dentro de un ataúd, bajo tierra.

La imagen es escalofriante y pinta una escena muy real en mi cabeza. ¿Es eso lo que me espera? ¿Es eso lo que hará conmigo?

Y sin embargo la muerte, esa a la que he estado esperando desde hace semanas, es una opción tentadora. Siento como mi boca se tuerce en una sonrisa y él me mira enarcando las cejas, solo por un segundo, antes de controlar su expresión.

-En fin- dice mientras aprieta el anillo, haciendo que la punta se introduzca en él- No estamos aquí para una lección sobre venenos.

Le sostengo la mirada, azul contra azul.

-Me parece que ya es hora de que salga de esta… situación tan poco provechosa. Sin poder decir una palabra no me sirve de nada, señor Mellark.

Me encojo de hombros y veo, para mi deleite, como la chispa de la ira se enciende en sus ojos de serpiente ante mi falta de interés sobre lo que dice.

-Será mejor que me escuche con atención, señor Mellark. Porque podría estar a punto de decirle algo que le podría interesar.

Mi rostro se gira hacia un lado y él se levanta de su silla y me sujeta la mandíbula con sus huesudos dedos, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Lo primero y más importante que debe saber es que Katniss Everdeen está viva.

Mis ojos se entrecierran y mis dedos se aferran a sus muñecas, pero él no parece particularmente asustado, tal vez no es consciente de que con un giro de mi mano podría fracturarle ambas muñecas. Pero también sabe que mi cabeza está en otro lugar en este momento.

Las lágrimas traidoras se deslizan por mis mejillas, sin siquiera darme un momento para considerar la posibilidad de que lo que él dice sea una vil mentira.

Él se aparta con una mueca de asco mientras se limpia las manos, húmedas por mis lágrimas, con un pañuelo que saca del bolsillo de su traje.

Katniss.

Katniss viva. ¿Será posible?

Mi cabeza se convierte en una tempestad de color, dolor y esperanza.

Katniss…

-Estás viva- es lo último que digo antes de desmayarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí está, el primer capítulo de la última parte de la aventura que conocimos gracias a Katniss, ahora contada desde el punto de vista de Peeta. <strong>

**Seguramente los capítulos serán más largos, pero quería contextualizar un poco y dar tiempo de que ubiquen la historia, pues según los reviews de Jugando con Fuego, es algo que muchos estaban esperando. Espero que este primer capítulo haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas y que me puedan acompañar en esta historia con sus hermosos comentarios diciéndome que les parece lo que voy publicando. **

**Me encanta recibir reviews, creo que es lo mejor de publicar en esta página y es lo único que recibo por el esfuerzo que hago al escribir, así que de verdad agradecería mucho que se tomaran unos segundos para escribirme aunque sea una línea con su opinión, especialmente porque los reviews hacen que me den ganas de escribir, así que es un ganar-ganar. :D**

**La otra cosa que quería decirles es que quiero que este fic esté inspirado en música. Osbelys me dio la idea pasándome el nombre de unas canciones que pegan genial con lo que Peeta vivió en Sinsajo, así que quería saber dos cosas:**

**a. ¿Me podrían pasar canciones que creen que podrían servirme como inspiración para escribir? con ponerme el nombre y artista(s) es suficiente. Puede ser por review o por PM. Sinsajo tiene muchos ambientes para Peeta: el Capitolio, el Trece, el Capitolio en medio de la guerra, el Doce… Y luego están los momentos: la tortura, la confusión, la ira, el regreso al 12… ¿Me pasan canciones? ¿Siii? Se vale en español y en inglés. :D**

**b. ¿Les gustaría que fuera agregando las canciones a un playlist en YouTube para que puedan irlo escuchando?**

**¿Quién me deja un review?**

**Un abrazo, E. **


	2. Deseos

**Deseos**

_El Capitolio, día 18 después de la caída de la Arena. Hora: 8:42 pm_

_Katniss:_

_Estás viva. _

_¿Puedes creerlo? Al principio yo no hice. Tenía demasiado miedo de que fuera una treta de Snow, una forma de destruirme hasta que no quedara más de mí que el polvo. Pequeños átomos casi invisibles que fueran esparcidos por el viento hasta que no quedara prueba de que alguna vez existí. ¿De cuantas maneras pueden destruirme en este lugar? A veces pienso que ya no me queda nada por que vivir. _

_Me mostraron el video ¿sabes? Uno de ellos, al menos. _

_Aún me encojo de miedo cuando observo tu aspecto, con el chichón en tu cabeza y el torrente de sangre manando de tu brazo, ahí donde Johanna clavó la afilada arma. Creo que rompí algo en el momento en que vi esa parte ¿sabes? No estoy seguro de que fue, pero comenzaron a atarme después de eso. _

_Aún ahora me pregunto cómo estás ¿lograron curar tus heridas? ¿Estás mejor ahora? _

_Tengo miedo, Katniss. ¿Y si no me están dando toda la información, solo para apaciguarme? ¿Y si en realidad moriste por tus heridas y ellos no han querido decírmelo? ¿Cómo saber si realmente estás bien?_

_Trato de consolarme pensando que esta vez podré sentir en mi corazón si estás muerta. Pero tal vez esa sea una visión demasiado romántica de la vida ¿no crees? La última vez tu muerte fue la constatación de un hecho probable. Ahora no sé qué hacer. Deseo creer que estás viva. Sé que saliste viva de la Arena y cada una de mis células clama por creerlo, porque la alternativa resulta demasiado dolorosa. _

_Han pasado tres días y a veces siento que mi cabeza explotará por el exceso de información. No estás muerta, Katniss. No estás muerta y estás en un lugar que se supone había sido destruido hace décadas. ¿Será cierto? ¿Puedo creerle a Snow? La historia resulta casi inversímil. ¿Te imaginas a un distrito resurgiendo de entre sus cenizas para hacerse autosuficiente? Dejar de responder ante el Capitolio, no necesitar de los otros distritos… Parece una de esas historias locas que escribía Moleen Pascal, la vencedora loca del Tres que escribía novelas ¿recuerdas que leímos juntos algunos pasajes?_

_Estoy tendido en la cama que me han dado. Esta habitación a la que me han enviado es distinta, ya no es una copia de la que compartíamos por las noches en la torre de entrenamiento, sino que me recuerda a la habitación de un hospital. Es blanca, tan blanca que me lastima los ojos, como si estuviera viendo sin parpadear una bombilla encendida. Las paredes, el techo, la sábana, la almohada, el suelo, los barrotes metálicos de mi cama… cada parte de este lugar es blanco, como las rosas que Snow se cuelga de la solapa de su traje. _

_Sé que no puedes verlo, pero tengo cuatro paredes a mí alrededor, aunque tal vez lo correcto sería decir que son tres paredes y una más que pretende serlo. _

_Cuando alguno de los hombres de Snow aparece para atormentarme saca un mando de su chaqueta y entonces la pared desaparece para dar paso a una gran pantalla. Es ahí en donde he visto de nuevo tu rostro, Katniss. _

_La primera escena que me presentaron fue la de nuestra despedida. Aún ahora, cuando cierro los ojos, soy capaz de verlo. ¿Pudiste tu ver el miedo y la desesperación en mis ojos cuando me diste el último beso? Creo que de alguna manera yo sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería tu rostro, que mis labios acariciarían los tuyos. Aún hoy me pongo un poco enfermo al pensarlo. _

_Me acerqué tanto a la pantalla que la estática hizo que mi cabello se pusiera de punta y tu rostro se convirtió en un manchón color piel cuando mis ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros de la pantalla. Aun así no pude sentir la tibieza de tu piel ni aspirar tu aroma. Creo que es otra de las formas crueles en que Snow me demuestra que él tiene el control, que él me tiene a mí y que por ello es que no puedo verte. _

_¿Se sentirá victorioso por ello? ¿Qué clase de victoria puede obtener un hombre como él, con un país a su merced, al ver destruido a un chico de diecisiete años como yo?_

_Por más que lo intento no logro darle sentido a lo que hacen, Katniss. _

_Me han obligado a comer mucho en los últimos días, no estoy seguro de que es lo que quieren, pero sea lo que sea necesitan que gane el peso que he perdido en las últimas semanas. _

_Al principio me negué a comer. Los platos, llenos hasta el borde de comida, se me antojaban asquerosos, una prueba más de lo mentalmente perturbadas que están éstas personas. Como si pudieran llenar con comida el vacío que me había dejado tu ausencia. Arrojaba los platos al suelo o contra las paredes. Infantil, lo sé, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? _

_Después de que nos dimos nuestro último adiós, morí un poco por dentro. _

_Si me vieras ahora ¿me reconocerías? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de nuestros primeros Juegos? Aún hoy tengo miedo de perderme a mí mismo. Siento que me estoy convirtiendo en un peón más, como los del ajedrez de Haymitch. Ellos quiere manejarme a su antojo y yo no puedo permitirlo. _

_Las cosas se pusieron bastante feas después de que me negué a comer, la comida dejó de ser sólida para convertirse en asquerosos batidos que según la mujer que los traía, una chica con la cabeza rapada y el rostro lleno de agujeros de los cuales colgaban argollas metálicas, estaban llenos de nutrientes que me alimentarían tan bien como la comida real. _

_Tampoco reaccioné bien a eso y los batidos, oscuros, malolientes y espesos como la savia de los árboles; fueron a parar contra la pared blanca de mi habitación. _

_Me han noqueado dos veces, Katniss. El dolor de cabeza al despertar ha sido casi insoportable. Cuando desperté la primera vez estaba atado a una silla. Mis muñecas aseguradas contra los reposabrazos de metal. Mis piernas atadas a las patas de la silla, supongo que por temor a que tratara de defenderme y acabara haciéndole daño a alguien. _

_Me lo han pedido una vez más, tengo que darles ese crédito al menos, me lo han pedido con amabilidad, pero sin dejarme elección. He desobedecido y lo próximo que supe era que me sostenían el rostro entre dos personas y me introducían un embudo por la boca. _

_No te contaré el resto, no tienes por qué saberlo, pero te puedo decir que me sentí despojado de mi humanidad. Panem nunca se ha caracterizado por respetar mucho los derechos de los seres humanos, pero ahora siento que he perdido el control. Me han arrebatado los derechos sobre mi cuerpo. _

_Me consuela el pensar que al menos estoy recibiendo en cuerpo y alma lo que el Capitolio tenía reservado para ti._

_Snow disfrutó mucho el hecho de que el Distrito 13 tuviera que elegir entre tú y yo ¿sabes? Me mostraron las imágenes: el aerodeslizador, tal vez un poco más anticuado que los del Capitolio, flotando en el aire, encima del agujero que abriste en el campo de fuerza, balanceándose hacia los lados, como si quien tuviera que tomar la decisión entre ir por ti y por mí no lograra hacerlo. _

_Me alegra que te eligieran a ti. _

_No soportaría estar en ese lugar, a salvo, sabiendo la clase de cosas que esta gente podría estarte haciendo. _

_Cada célula de mi cuerpo se rebela ante la posibilidad de que puedas estar siendo herida. Te quiero, Katniss. Te he querido cada segundo de mi vida desde que te escuché cantar por primera vez, aquel día en nuestro primer día en la escuela cuando los sinsajos dejaron de cantar porque sus voces no podían competir con la tuya. _

_Te quiero y me alegra que estés a salvo. Pero dudo que me quede mucho tiempo, _

_Peeta. _

Tomo el lápiz y lo introduzco con cuidado entre los resortes del cuaderno. La punta se ha vuelto redondeada, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se torne plana y resulte inservible. El grafito está casi escondido en medio del cilindro de madera, necesitaré un cuchillo para sacarle punta, pero dudo que confíen en mí lo suficiente para darme uno. Mis muñecas están cubiertas por una fina capa de gasa, para evitar que el ungüento que me han puesto sobre las laceraciones que han causado las esposas en mis brazos acabe en las sábanas. La sustancia hace que mis células aceleren su crecimiento para que las heridas sanen con mayor rapidez.

Anoche me noquearon de nuevo y me ataron para cortarme el cabello y evaluar los daños que sufrí en la explosión de la Arena. Las heridas ya habían sanado pero creo que ahora se están preparando para suplir necesidades de carácter estético. Están preparándome para algo, puedo sentirlo. La pregunta es ¿para qué?

Me levanto de la cama y alzo el colchón para devolver el cuaderno a su escondite. Es un afán casi infantil, como cuando era pequeño y robaba pedacitos de las galletas que se quebraban y las escondía en el agujero ovalado que tenía el manzano del jardín para que mamá no se diera cuenta. Me aseguraba de que nadie me estuviera viendo, pues mis hermanos disfrutaban fastidiándome y eran más que capaces de comerse los restos de las galletas.

Muchas veces, cuando regresaba en medio de la noche a buscar mi botín me encontraba con que los sinsajos o las ardillas habían dado con él y no quedaban más que migajas. A lo que voy es a que nunca podré estar seguro de que mis secretos sean solo míos. He buscado por todas partes, tratando de encontrar las cámaras que sé que se ocultan en la estancia pero hasta ahora no he conseguido encontrar nada, sin embargo sé que me observan. El Capitolio es ese ojo vigilante que nunca descansa, ni siquiera para parpadear.

Me tiendo boca arriba en la cama y empiezo a buscar patrones inexistentes en el techo. Si pudiera, pasaría todo el día escribiendo interminables cartas para Katniss, sin embargo mis recursos son limitados y siento que podría necesitar el lápiz en otro momento. Si la punta se gasta por completo ¿qué haré?

No he visto al presidente Snow desde hace unos días cuando me presentó el primer video. En su lugar he tenido a una mujer llamada Hendria Vols, cuyas exageradas pelucas me recuerdan mucho a Effie.

Effie. Mis pensamientos han estado tan enfocados en Katniss que no me he detenido a pensar en nadie que no sea ella. Por Snow sé que Haymitch participó activamente con el movimiento rebelde, hasta qué punto, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no tendré nada que decir para cuando decidan interrogarme.

Katniss tampoco sabía nada sobre los planes rebeldes, me lo habría contado o yo habría acabado dándome cuenta. Nunca ha sido la mejor jugando a los secretos. Yo por otra parte si habría podido jugar a las dobles intenciones, como lo hicieron, según Snow, algunos tributos como Finnick, Beetee, Mags y Johanna.

Estoy seguro de que si sigo con vida es porque están esperando a interrogarme.

¿Por qué no lo han hecho aún? ¿Qué sucederá cuando sepan que no puedo aportar ninguna información nueva para ellos? Una gota de sudor desciende desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda cuando pienso en mis opciones. Si se dan cuenta de que no se nada, me matarán ¿qué utilidad tengo para ellos si no puedo darles nuevos datos? Si decido mentirles y darles información falsa, terminarán dándose cuenta de ello.

¿Qué harán conmigo entonces?

La almohada se siente extraña bajo mis manos. Las puntas de las pequeñas plumas atraviesan el material y se clavan en las palmas de mis manos. Observo mis manos como si no me pertenecieran. Después de mis primeros juegos me hicieron un "pulido" lo que básicamente se encargó de eliminar cualquier imperfección en mi piel, lo que claramente incluía cada una de las quemaduras que me había hecho en una vida entera de manejar bandejas calientes y hornos de gas que de vez en cuando se volvían temperamentales y lanzaban llamaradas que podían hacerte daño si no tenías cuidado con lo que hacías. Uno de mis hermanos mayores, el más descuidado de los tres, perdió sus cejas en un par de ocasiones por culpa de nuestras herramientas de trabajo en mal estado.

¿Son estas mis manos? He perdido ya tantas cosas que no me extrañaría estar observando las manos de un completo desconocido. Agito los dedos y los apéndices, largos y delgados, se mueven, flexionándose con suavidad, sin crujidos.

Recuerdo que mamá solía quejarse porque decía que tenía unas manos demasiado delicadas para el trabajo duro. Papá decía que eran manos de artista. Cuando comencé con la decoración de los pasteles rápidamente le gané el lugar a mamá. Ahí donde ella hacía las cosas con su enfado habitual yo lograba abstraerme y crear cosas realmente sorprendentes, aunque tal vez esté mal que lo diga yo. Mientras decoraba las tartas lograba separar mi mente de Katniss y de lo que ella podía estar haciendo con Gale, cuando aún no la conocía en realidad.

Más tarde, cuando volví de los Juegos y Portia se encargó de abastecerme con materiales para mis pinturas, encontré una nueva forma de escape, al menos por unos días. Empecé a pintar paisajes y cosas que muchas veces salían de mi imaginación, pero muy pronto el dolor de saber que Katniss no me amaba de la misma manera en que yo la amaba a ella hizo que su rostro comenzara a aparecer una y otra vez en mis pinturas.

Al final resultó maravilloso, porque era una forma en la que podía ver a Katniss sin tener que verla realmente, la sensación era maravillosa y dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

Desearía poder pintar ahora. Podría sacarme de encima el millón de cosas que tengo en mi cabeza y tal vez el punzante dolor que tengo en las sienes desaparecería.

Muevo las piernas y me doy cuenta de que la prótesis que reemplaza la extremidad que perdí ha vuelto a quedarme ajustada. Los batidos que me han obligado a beber hacen su trabajo rápidamente y he vuelto a ganar peso. Las correas que aseguran la prótesis a mi cuerpo rozan mi piel haciéndome daño.

El dolor es extrañamente bienvenido, me recuerda que estoy vivo.

Una extraña agitación recorre mi cuerpo cuando me doy cuenta de que si se han molestado en cortar mi cabello y revisar mis heridas debe ser porque tendré que hacer una aparición en público. Un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo entero y siento un extraño vacío en mi interior mientras una ola helada desciende por mi columna. ¿Qué quiere Snow? ¿Qué pretende que haga?

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el sonido, casi imperceptible, que hace la puerta al abrirse.

Intento ignorar la ligera molestia que produce en mí el hecho de que me gustaría que tocaran antes de entrar. Sé que no gozo de privilegios en este lugar pero eso no hace que deje de esperar ciertas consideracione, aunque podría considerarse algo tonto.

¿Qué esperaba para un prisionero de guerra? ¿Desayunos especiales? ¿Un programa recreativo?

No sé qué es lo que espero ver cuando me giro, tal vez a más doctores o posiblemente más especialistas en mejoramiento físico.

Definitivamente no espero ver al Presidente Snow entrar tranquilamente en la habitación con un periódico bajo el brazo y un aire de autosuficiencia que no me permite ver cuáles son sus intenciones.

— Es agradable, señor Mellark, el ver que ahora cuando menos luce como un ser humano. Su equipo de preparación se encargará de corregir las cosas en su apariencia que resulten… inoportunas.

Sus palabras entran por mis oídos pero no alcanzan a cobrar sentido dentro de mi cabeza.

—¿Inoportunas?- siento deseos de morderme la lengua cuando la pregunta sale de mis labios. No he podido detenerme, la curiosidad me ha ganado la partida.

—Usted dará una entrevista para nosotros en unos cuantos días- me confía él mientras desenrolla el periódico.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que desea que diga? ¿Debería comenzar a tomar nota?- le respondo mientras mi voz rezuma sarcasmo.- ¿Lo feliz que soy viviendo aquí o lo mucho que me alegra haber ganado los Juegos?

La sonrisa en su rostro, hasta ahora apenas perceptible, se ensancha hasta lucir dolorosa, como si yo le hubiese dicho exactamente lo que él quería oír.

—En realidad lo que queremos va más allá de eso. Usted va a pedir un cese al fuego, señor Mellark.

Sus palabras despiertan mi curiosidad por segunda vez en menos de un minuto. Un cese al fuego… Hasta ahora me he imaginado al Capitolio tratando de exterminar a los distritos como una manguera frente a un hormiguero. Sin embargo deduzco por lo que ha dicho que los distritos están dando la lucha, más que eso, deben estar ganando o al menos generando bajas considerables. No hay ningún otro escenario que haga que alguien como Snow decida recurrir a mí para pedir algo como esto.

-Ustedes…- comienzo yo- ustedes están perdiendo.

Él se echa a reír pero la risa acaba cuando su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse en un ataque de tos. El saca un pañuelo de seda de su chaqueta y se lo lleva a la boca. A pesar de que sus movimientos son rápidos, soy capaz de ver la mancha carmesí, del tamaño de un grano de maíz, brillando sobre la tela blanca.

Sangre.

Él hace como que nada ha pasado.

— Me temo, señor Mellark, que usted le da demasiado crédito a sus rebeldes. Pero ya hablaremos más tarde sobre ellos. Ahora lo importante es que usted se llene de convicción. Necesitamos que sea convincente cuando pida a los distritos que se detengan.

Empiezo a negar con la cabeza antes de que el termine de hablar.

—No lo haré. Si los distritos tienen la posibilidad de dar la lucha y ganarles, no seré yo quien intente detenerlos.

Los ojos de Snow se vuelven fríos, pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios cuando me dice:

—Usted parece pensar que es una lucha en igualdad de condiciones. Puede que la repentina aparición del Trece en los radares haya sido algo… sorpresiva, pero se equivoca si cree que cualquiera de los otros distritos tiene algo que ofrecer en lo que se refiere a esta lucha. La última vez aceptamos que uno de los distritos se hundiera en el olvido solo para evitar daños mayores. Nosotros los apuntábamos con nuestras armas, ellos con las suyas y al final todo se habría puesto bastante feo, sin embargo no se engañe- y sus labios se curvan hacia arriba- ninguno de los once distritos que quedan puede siquiera soñar con que los enviemos al exilio, si continúan con sus lucha, los desapareceremos a todos.

Sus palabras envían un estremecimiento a través de mi columna vertebral. Once, ha dicho once. ¿Qué ha hecho?

Obligo a las palabras a que pasen a través de mi garganta, aterrorizado ante la respuesta:

-¿Once?

Esta vez la sonrisa alcanza a iluminar sus ojos de serpiente.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que vea, señor Mellark, lo que suceden con aquellos que se atreven a desafiar nuestra hegemonía.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón, perdón, perdón! Sé que ya muchos se estaban preguntando si había decidido abandonar esta historia. NO LO HARÉ. Lo juro, lo que pasa es que he tenido algunas semanas duras y ocupadas y recién ayer regresé de unas vacaciones en el extranjero que me tenían sin internet, así que me fue imposible actualizar. <strong>

**En cualquier caso aquí ya está el siguiente capítulo y por fin nos acercamos a un pasaje conocido de Sinsajo, la entrevista de Caesar con Peeta. **

**A ver que les ha parecido hasta ahora esta historia. Tengo que decir que realmente me da pena tener que escribir a un Peeta tan roto. Me gustaba cuando sufría y luego era feliz y luego sufría de nuevo… pero ni modo. **

**¿Quién quiere una dosis de Mazapán en el próximo capítulo?**

**Les cuento que ya subí la primera canción del playlist de YouTube. Un millón de gracias a quienes me dejaron sus canciones, han sido muy útiles, trataré de dosificarlas para que me rindan. Aún se aceptan nuevas propuestas. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil. **

**La de este capítulo se llama All I Want y es de Kodaline, oíganla, me ayudó a pensar en lo mucho que Peeta quiere ver el rostro de Katniss. **

**Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capi.**

**Por cierto, un millón de gracias por los 45 reviews en el primer capítulo. Ustedes son los mejores! **

**Un abrazo, E. **


	3. Cenizas

**Cenizas**

_Ella está corriendo en la Pradera, con un cuerpo que ha perdido las redondeces propias de los primeros años, luciendo como una niña perfectamente feliz. _

_Trae puesto un conjunto azul que hace que sus mejillas se vean muy rosadas, tal vez producto del calor o de las largas horas de juego que probablemente lleva en el exterior. Está persiguiendo una mariposa de color naranja mientras ríe y la señala con el dedo. En la mano, trae lo que parece un bollo cubierto de queso de los que tanto le gustan a su Katniss, con quien tiene un parecido abrumador y cuando voltea a verme, me sonríe mostrándome un montón de dientes de leche diminutos. Su barbilla y sus mejillas están cubiertos de migajas y sus ojos, de un intenso color azul cielo, brillan divertidos cuando me ve acercarme._

—_¡Papi!- exclama con una voz aguda y una perfecta pronunciación. _

_El instinto me lleva a agacharme y extender los brazos y ella hecha a correr en mi dirección. En el momento en que lo hace, el cielo sobre nosotros se oscurece, como si el sol hubiera sido cubierto por una nube gris y yo levanto la mirada. _

_El aerodeslizador es idéntico al que nos ha llevado a Katniss y a mí a la Arena en las dos ocasiones, pero esta vez la escena me recuerda al momento en que éste aparece sobre la azotea para ponernos el rastreador. Resulta aplastante, está sobre nosotros, cerniéndose amenazante. _

_Sobre mí. Sobre mi hija. _

_La niña no parece haberse percatado de la nueva amenaza y continúa corriendo en mi dirección. Sus diminutas piernas se mueven con una agilidad que me recuerda a Katniss y de pronto reparo que ella no está con nosotros. _

—_¡Katniss!- el grito me desgarra la garganta y alerta a Mazapán de que algo está pasando. Se frena en seco mientras todo lo que yo quiero es alcanzarla para protegerla con mis brazos. La veo sentarse en el suelo e inclinar la cabeza, cubierta de rizos oscuros, hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos azules se abren mucho por el miedo._

—_¿Mami?-pregunta antes de que su voz se quiebre por un sollozo. _

_Katniss. Tengo que encontrar a Katniss. Pero antes… _

_Mi hija… Tengo que salvar a mi hija. _

Vuelvo a la conciencia con un grito. Su nombre se pierde en mi garganta y en su lugar lo único que queda es un profundo nudo que no consigo tragar por más que lo intento.

Sobre mi cabeza, el techo es blanco. El aire huele a desinfectante y tengo las muñecas atadas a la silla, lo sé porque las bandas me hacen daño en la piel cuando intento frotarme los ojos con los dedos. El lugar se siente incorrecto, no debería estar aquí, debería estar en la Pradera, protegiendo a mi hija de los horrores que tiene el Capitolio preparados para ella.

Giro la cabeza, buscando a mis captores, pero no encuentro a nadie. Cierro los ojos y, tras mis párpados, revivo la seguidilla de imágenes que me llevó a la inconsciencia.

Cenizas, eso es lo que queda del que alguna vez fue mi hogar. El Capitolio nos ha convertido en un carbón encendido que se consume lentamente, no para generar calor o energía, sino para pagar los crímenes que Katniss y yo hemos cometido.

Empieza con una vista aérea del distrito. Veo los tejados, la plaza, la Pradera y las tiendas en el centro. Del mismo modo que me pasó en el sueño con Mazapán, veo como el cielo se ensombrece y aparecen los aerodeslizadores.

La primera bomba desciende en el aire y yo mantengo los ojos muy abiertos, sin perderme detalle de la macabra proyección que se muestra en la pantalla. La bomba incendiaria es redonda y, curiosamente, diminuta, tan grande como mi puño, pero cuando entra en contacto con el tejado de madera de El Quemador, este arde como si lo hubieran cubierto de gasolina.

Supongo que debe ser todo ese polvo de carbón, enterrado en las rendijas de la madera, cubriendo cada clavo, flotando en el aire… lo que hace que las llamas se vuelvan tan altas en tan poco tiempo. Es como si los edificios se hubiesen convertido en antorchas. Todo es inflamable, todo se convierte en fuego.

Hay un silencio que se prolonga por varios segundos antes de que empiecen los gritos. Después de eso, no paran nunca.

Escucho un pitido y vuelvo a abrir los ojos. Se han dado cuenta de que estoy despierto. Dormido no pueden hacerme daño. La pantalla frente a mí se acciona y, como método de tortura, las escenas empiezan en el punto exacto en que las dejé antes de desmayarme. La bomba en El Quemador fue la primera, pero no la única.

La destrucción continúa, primero, en la Veta. Las casas en la zona más pobre del distrito resultan, en su mayoría, iguales. Una puerta deslustrada, de latón o de madera, pintada de colores que alguna vez fueron alegres, pero que ahora son solo el recordatorio de que somos el distrito más venido a menos de todo Panem y que si hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora, ha sido por pura casualidad, una muestra de buena voluntad del Capitolio. Una muestra de piedad de Snow que no durará mucho.

La Veta arde, como si estuviera hecha de cerillos. Y si creí que los tímpanos se me reventarían al escuchar los gritos procedentes de El Quemador al prender en llamas, ahora me doy cuenta de que no resulta comparable a los gritos de los niños al ser sorprendidos en sus casas o mientras juegan en la calle por las bombas.

Es una sinfonía llena de tonos agudos que hacen que se me erice la piel y se formen cubos de hielo en mi garganta.

Me doy cuenta de que hay varias cámaras filmando la destrucción. Algunas deben estar en los aerodeslizadores, otras deben estar en edificios dentro de nuestro distrito, porque el ensamblaje me presenta la misma imagen terrorífica desde diferentes planos.

Mi corazón se detiene cuando una figura pasa corriendo frente a la cámara. El cuerpo convertido en un amasijo de carne quemada, el cabello encendido como si fuera mecha. Intento liberar mis brazos, pero las correas se clavan en mi piel, impidiéndome cubrirme los oídos para no escuchar los gritos que profiere el niño, que no puede tener más de diez año, cuando lo ataca el dolor de ser quemado vivo.

La tortura continúa cuando el paisaje cambia, y ahora es la zona comercial la que muestra la proyección.

Son las calles y avenidas de mi niñez, las que recorría de regreso a la escuela, cuando el camino se bifurcaba y ya no podía seguir a Katniss sin parecer demasiado interesado. Las calles que he pintado, los rostros que veo todos los días. Las casas frente a las que jugaba cuando era un niño.

Las veo arder. La primera bomba cae sobre la zapatería, abriendo un agujero en el techo antes de estallar en el interior de la tienda. La vitrina estalla, lanzando una marea de cristales hacia fuera que se clavan en la piel de las personas que se han detenido en la calle a observar quienes se lanzan al suelo profiriendo gritos y quejidos mientras, a su alrededor, las personas corren sin rumbo fijo, como un hormiguero al que le ha caído una roca.

La ola de destrucción continúa, arrasando con cada centímetro de nuestro distrito, pero dejando intacta, o al menos eso me parece, la Aldea de los Vencedores.

El objetivo del montaje, torturarme, resulta evidente cuando llega a la última escena, cuando veo como desciende la bomba que se cuela por el agujero de la chimenea de la panadería.

Me obligo a cerrar los ojos, pero no soy capaz de evitar los gritos que profiere mi familia al perder la vida. Reconozco el tono, agudo y ligeramente ronco de mamá. Los de mi padre y mis hermanos se funden, haciéndome incapaz de saber cuál de ellos grita mi nombre como si fuera una plegaria, como si yo pudiese ser capaz de aparecerme ahí y salvarles la vida.

Me encuentro a mí mismo rezando para que llegue la inconsciencia, porque no puedo, no soporto seguir viendo esto. Tanta muerte, tanto dolor… No tengo tanta suerte. No llego a desmayarme como la última vez y debo enfrentar lo que ha sucedido desde el cruel mundo de la conciencia.

No llego a llorar. La pena es simplemente demasiado grande como para poder ser expresada con lágrimas. Simplemente me quedo ahí, con las muñecas laceradas y el corazón latiéndome en la garganta mientras observo como la grabación vuelve a iniciar, mostrándome de nuevo la forma en que el único hogar que he conocido, se convierte en cenizas.

Lo veo todo de nuevo, sin parpadear, sin que las imágenes cobren sentido en mi cabeza. No puede ser. ¿Cuánto ha durado el ataque? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Veinte? ¿Es eso lo que han tardado en que todo se convierta en nada?

No.

La proyección termina y vuelve a empezar. Una, dos, tres veces más… antes de que la puerta se abra y el Presidente Snow entre en la habitación, acompañado por un enfermero.

— ¿Ha sido eso suficiente?- pregunta mientras se endereza la corbata y se sienta en la silla como si se tratara de un trono.

No le respondo, no encuentro las palabras para hacerlo. Dejo que mi cabeza caiga hacia un lado en la silla mientras el enfermero retira las sujeciones de mis brazos y me inyecta algo en el brazo.

—Es un atrofiador muscular- dice el Presidente mientras supervisa el trabajo del otro sujeto.- Dejará sus extremidades inservibles durante una hora. Nada de lo que deba preocuparse- dice con una sonrisa- Simplemente es la opción más segura para que usted y yo hablemos.

Continúo con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la pared a mi derecha, sin deseos de girar el cuello para verlo a él. Las imágenes se han cristalizado en mi cerebro y ahora no soy capaz de ver nada más que la muerte y destrucción que llevaron a casa. Por mi culpa, por culpa de Katniss, por culpa de ambos…

—Me escuchará- sentencia el Presidente Snow- Y responderá a lo que tengo que decir, caso contrario, siempre puedo dejarlo a solas con el video- y puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz-. Así que dígame, señor Mellark ¿qué le ha parecido la redecoración que ha sufrido el Distrito 12?

Siento deseos de apretar los puños, más aún, de impactar mis nudillos contra su cara de serpiente, sin embargo mi cuerpo no reacciona a mis deseos y me quedo ahí, lánguido.

Él me toma de la barbilla y me hace girar la cara antes de comenzar a hablar:

—Panem es un sistema frágil. Si los engranajes están en los lugares correctos, el sistema funciona como una máquina bien aceitada- dice mientras saca de su bolsillo un reloj atado a una larga cadena dorada y me lo muestra. El sello del Capitolio brilla en el fondo. Donde deberían estar los números hay letras. Ies, uves y equis, debe tratarse de algún sistema de numeración antiguo que ha caído en desuso, pero reconozco los números a los que corresponden por su posición dentro del círculo. Luego él gira el reloj y presiona un mecanismo que libera la tapa trasera del objeto, dejando al descubierto una serie de engranajes que giran con precisión milimétrica.

Snow me da una mirada sugerente y se lleva la mano a la solapa, de donde desprende un alfiler que lleva el escudo de Panem en el extremo.

—Sin embargo, si algún elemento malintencionado decide tomar un lugar que no le corresponde- continúa mientras guía la aguja hacia el interior del reloj y la atraviesa en medio de dos de los dientes de las ruedas y el mecanismo se traba- y permanece ahí durante suficiente tiempo- murmura mientras mantiene quieta su mano. La máquina produce un chirrido y entonces dos de las pequeñas piezas vuelan por el aire, dejando el reloj inservible.- Sobreviene el caos.

Él contempla mi rostro, carente de expresión y frunce el ceño.

—Y este es el momento en que usted debe aportar algo a nuestro pequeño intercambio, señor Mellark.

Me aclaro la garganta, para asegurarme de que mi voz no salga rota y le digo:

—Entonces a ver si me queda claro, en esta metáfora ¿yo soy la aguja?

Él se echa a reír, con un sonido profundo y sibilante.

—Me temo que se da usted demasiada importancia. No, señor Mellark. En este caso Katniss Everdeen es el objeto insidioso que se ha metido en el medio. Sin embargo lo verdaderamente importante aquí no es el objeto en sí, sino las manos que lo guían- dice mientras me muestra el índice y el pulgar- Es el titiritero y no el títere el que cuenta en realidad la historia. ¿No cree?

—¿Entonces somos títeres?

Una débil sonrisa tira de las comisuras de sus labios.

— Así es. Y el error, mi error- dice mientras se lleva la mano al pecho- estuvo en no darme cuenta antes de que Katniss Everdeen no era quien manejaba las cosas, sino que simplemente era un medio para conseguir un fin. Para cuando me di cuenta de que el enemigo estaba en casa, fue demasiado tarde y Plutarch Heavensbee ya había tomado mi aerodeslizador personal para sacar a ciertos elementos de la Arena. Y así, fue como lo que debió ser la mortaja de ustedes, se convirtió en la plataforma de una nueva guerra.

Agito la cabeza, porque lo que dice no tiene sentido:

—La palabra guerra marca la existencia de al menos dos bandos. No hay forma de que podamos enfrentarnos al Capitolio. No tenemos los recursos.

—Ah, pero los tienen, de eso no me queda la menor duda. ¿Cree usted que el Trece habría sacado la cabeza de sus refugios subterráneos de no ser así? Simplemente han estado esperando a que llegue el momento oportuno, ganando fuerzas. Y créame cuando le digo, Señor Mellark, que aún y cuando todo esto ha sido la suma de una serie de eventos aislados, Alma Coin sabrá sacar provecho de todo esto.

—No sé de quién me habla.

—Alma Coin es, en esta caso, su titiretero señor Mellark, aunque tal vez Maestro de Titiriteros sería algo más adecuado. En su caso, diría que quienes han estado moviendo sus hilos son personas más cercanas a usted: Haymitch Abernathy, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Beetee Latier… Nómbrelo… No ha sido usted más que un peón en un tablero que no alcanza siquiera a imaginar. La pregunta es ¿está usted dispuesto a jugar el papel que le corresponde?

—Desde el otro lado del tablero- agrego con amargura.

—Sirviendo al bando que puede darle más beneficios o, al menos, un menor número de pérdidas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Él se echa a reír, como si le estuviera contando un chiste.

—¿Lo que quiero, señor Mellark? Lo que quiero resulta irrelevante. Si lo hubiese querido, pude haberlos matado a usted y a la señorita Everdeen durante su Gira de la Victoria y hacerlo parecer un accidente, sin embargo soy de la opinión de que se debe buscar lo mejor para la gente.

—Su gente- le contesto desafiante.

—La gente que importa- dice con un asentimiento. – Y ahora ha llegado el momento de que usted haga el intento de salvar la que le importa a usted.

Los músculos de mi vientre se contraen.

—Katniss.

Él asiente.

— ¿Qué cree que sucederá con ella en cuanto consigamos ponerle las manos encima?

Mi mandíbula se tensa, asustado y él sonríe, a sabiendas de que he caído en sus redes:

—Así que la pregunta es ¿qué está dispuesto a hacer por ella? ¿Por su vida? ¿Por su seguridad?

—Lo que sea- le contesto vehemente.

—Bien- dice-. Porque lo primero que tendrá que hacer será ponerse en forma.

Lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados y el presiona un mando a distancia. Media docena de fotografías de mi cara y cuerpo aparecen en la pantalla. Son fotos de la Coronación, cuando pensaba que las cosas que habían pasado con Katniss en la Arena de nuestros primeros Juegos habían sido reales. Fotos de nosotros dos, cuando fingimos estar enamorados en la Gira de la Victoria. Luzco… feliz. Como si todos mis sueños se hubieran vuelto realidad.

—Quiero que este chico- dice mientras apunta la pantalla con el dedo- reemplace a esta criatura miserable en que se ha convertido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana con eso?

—Porque, tiene que lucir creíble, señor Mellark, como si estuviera convencido de lo que va a decir, no como si fuera una sabandija a la que estamos amenazando para que recite un guion.

—¿Y de qué debo convencerlos?

Esta vez, su sonrisa me deja ver la hilera de dientes, blancos y bien cuidados, de su boca.

—Usted, va a pedir una rendición.

* * *

><p><strong>Volví! Por fin logré desbloquearme con esta historia y les traigo otro capítulo. Gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y que me dejan sus bellos comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Les prometo que esta historia no se quedará incompleta, puede que haya perdido el ritmo de las actualizaciones, pero no me atrevería JAMÁS a dejarlos a todos colgados, simplemente pido algo de paciencia porque tengo varios proyectos, personales y laborales, entre manos, así que por favor no se enfaden si no actualizo tan seguido.<strong>

**¿A quién le hacía falta ver a Mazapán?**

**Si tienen algo que decirme, o les preocupa que me haya muerto, para eso está el inbox y les juro que soy una máquina respondiendo. ;) **

**Un abrazo, E. **


	4. Alto al fuego

**Alto al fuego**

La persona que me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo bien podría ser un desconocido.

No logro reconocerme a mí mismo en la imagen y no se trata del hecho de que he ganado casi cinco kilos en menos de una semana, a través de una dieta rica en grasas y carbohidratos y a las inyecciones que me colocan dos veces al día para aumentar artificialmente mi masa muscular. Gracias al peso extra, mi cara ya no luce demacrada, o tal vez se deba a que me hayan sometido a un proceso de pulido que ha dejado mi rostro, mis brazos y, en general, todo mi cuerpo, libre de cualquier marca de las tortuosas semanas que he vivido.

Aunque sé que eso no es todo lo que pasa conmigo para que sea incapaz de reconocer al Peeta que me devuelve la mirada desde el reflejo.

Es algo que va más allá, es la sonrisa fingida que tira de las comisuras de mis labios mientras la cámara no deja de disparar sus flashes mientras Portia se encarga de ajustar el dobladillo de los pantalones y de colocar más relleno dentro de la camisa con el fin de que me vea más robusto de lo que estoy en realidad.

Le han colocado un aparato de goma alrededor de la boca, el equivalente a un bozal de perro, para que no podamos hablar mientras ella se encarga de darme los toques finales antes de que tenga que llevar a cabo mi puesta en escena.

Si quiero conseguir un indulto para Katniss, tendré que esforzarme, deberé echar mano a toda mi capacidad interpretativa mientras intento llamar a un cese al fuego en el que no creo realmente, pero nada de eso es importante.

Lo importante es ella, la seguridad de la que puedo dotarla sólo en caso de que su bando saliera perdiendo.

Portia alisa con sus manos una arruga inexistente en mi camisa y luego endereza la corbata. Me pone las manos sobre los hombros y me da un apretón que me hace levantar los ojos para juntar nuestras miradas.

Su mirada oscura es cálida, llena de bondad, pero todo lo que puedo ver son las delgadas cicatrices que ahora le recorren las mejillas y el mentón, ahí donde algún objeto filoso le ha cortado la cara para torturarla. Se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que la veo, como si alguien hubiese rasgado con un cuchillo el lienzo de una obra de arte.

Las cicatrices son rosadas y muy finas y forman un patrón que se entrecruza hasta formar una telaraña que convierte un rostro, otrora hermoso, en una muestra más de lo cruel que es el Capitolio.

No sé qué ha sido de Cinna, ni de mi equipo de preparación o del de Katniss. Tal vez estén muertos, todos ellos. Si los han torturado del mismo modo en que lo han hecho con Portia, más les valdría estar muertos, pues dudo que esas personas, tan frívolas e inocentes, pudieran resistir el dolor. En todo caso Portia es necesaria porque Snow me tiene aquí pero ¿qué uso puede darle a Cinna y a su gente?

Portia modela mi peinado utilizando un peine fino que mete con cuidado en mi cabello y frunce el ceño cuando éste sale lleno de los cabellos rubios que se desprenden de mi cabeza. La caída del cabello, me había dicho ella el día en que nos conocimos, antes de que me pusiera el traje de las llamas en mi primer desfile; es uno de los más ignorados síntomas en los procesos de desnutrición. Por lo general la gente se ocupa del daño que la falta de comida le produce a tu sistema, pero nadie nota que el cabello se te cae en rollos porque los problemas cosméticos son dejados de lado cuando la situación es de vida o muerte.

Es parte de la carencia de minerales que tiene mi cuerpo por llevar una dieta inadecuada. El exceso de grasas e hidratos de carbono tal vez puedan generar la ilusión de que estoy en buena forma, de que han estado cuidando bien de mí… pero no es cierto y la prueba está en los cabellos que Portia arroja discretamente en la papelera sin poder ocultar su descontento.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de frustración y sus mejillas se inflan en un grito contenido por la pieza que le tapa los labios.

—No pasa nada- intento tranquilizarla- Estoy bien, no me han hecho daño- "aún", agrego para mis adentros. Pero ella menea la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos, que poco a poco han perdido el tinte rubio que les había puesto, se agiten en lo alto de su cabeza. - ¿Estas te dolieron mucho?- pregunto mientras toco su mejilla, cubierta de cicatrices.

Sus pupilas se dilatan ligeramente en un "sí" silencioso, pero antes de que pueda preguntarle más cosas la puerta detrás de nosotros se abre y entra un Agente de Paz, que no dice nada pero se recarga en la pared del fondo. Puedo verlo observándonos con sus pequeños ojos oscuros.

El mensaje es muy claro "nada de intercambiar información".

Con un suspiro que no puede emitir, Portia continúa arreglándome. Ignora magistralmente al puñado de cámaras que continúa disparando una fotografía tras otra, documentando el paso a paso de mi preparación como si este fuera solo otro evento para el disfrute de las personas en el Capitolio.

Portia termina de aplicar el maquillaje en mi rostro y su pulgar acaricia con suavidad mi mejilla. Ha hecho su magia haciendo que los huesos que sobresalían en mi rostro a pesar de los intentos del Capitolio por engordarme, se difuminen gracias a su habilidad de manejar las luces y las sombras.

Me da un par de golpecitos en la mejilla y sale ante una seña del Agente de Paz.

El Presidente Snow se cruza con ella en la puerta y le sonríe cruelmente al ver su rostro cubierto de cicatrices y el aparato en su boca. La admiro porque se mantiene firme. A pesar del dolor que le ha causado este hombre y el poder que sin duda tiene, ella no le da la satisfacción de ver lo mucho que le ha afectado el daño que le ha hecho.

Puede que para alguien como yo o como Katniss el ver nuestro rostro cubierto de cicatrices no sea tan terrible, no hace mucho mis manos estaban cubiertas de cicatrices rojizas a causa de las constantes quemaduras a las que acabas acostumbrándote cuando día a día te pasas las horas manipulando bandejas ardientes y hornos de gas que mantienen tu casa en un estado de eterno verano, pero la realidad para la gente del Capitolio es otra. Si no naces con un rostro bonito, según sus estándares, aquí te fabrican uno. Arrancarle a Portia su belleza etérea es una forma de castigarla, una posiblemente muy dolorosa.

El Presidente Snow está elegantemente vestido con un traje de color azul marino de tres piezas. Se ha colocado una rosa blanca en la solapa, que contrasta con el color oscuro de su traje y a la vez hace juego con su propia palidez. Luce una sonrisa amplia que no enciende ninguna chispa en sus ojos fríos.

—¿Está usted listo, señor Mellark?- pregunta con calma.

—¿Para interpretar mi papel?- pregunto mientras aferro la tela de mis pantalones con ambos puños.

—Cuidado- advierte él- a Portia no le gustará ver la manera en que ha arrugado su implecable traje ¿no? Me atrevería a decir que ella ha dejado lágrimas, sudor y sangre en esa pieza ¿usted qué opina?

Es una provocación, sin duda. Con que fin, no lo sé. ¿Qué gana con enfadarme antes de que lleve a cabo su puesta en escena?

—¿Le han gustado sus nuevas decoraciones faciales?- dice como si tratara de un nuevo tatuaje o de un nuevo juego de esas pestañas postizas que tanto le aficionan.

Un siseo se escapa de entre mis dientes y tengo que recordarme quien soy y en dónde estoy para evitar saltarle encima. Podría matarlo, colocar mis manos alrededor de su cuello y ejercer presión. Sigo siendo fuerte. Realmente podría matarlo. Pero ¿qué ganaría con ello? Puede que Snow sea una importante figura en el gobierno, la más importante de todas, pero a fin de cuentas es sólo un hombre. Podría perder más de lo que gano si decido sucumbir a la tentación de ponerlo en su lugar. La guerra no puede ser ganada por un solo hombre y sin duda yo no lo convertiré a él en un mártir que pueda ser seguido en esta guerra.

"Y tú quieres parar esta guerra ahora", me recuerdo.

Convierto mis dientes apretados en una sonrisa y él me mira sin llegar a comprender mi cambio de actitud.

—Creo que se veía mejor sin ellas, pero Portia es una mujer fuerte. No es de las que se hecha a llorar por un mal corte de cabello o unas cuantas imperfecciones. Además, creo que cada cicatriz en nuestra piel cuenta una historia ¿no cree?

Él me observa impávido por unos segundos antes de también componer una sonrisa. La suya más convincente que la mía.

— ¿Tiene claro su objetivo?- pregunta cambiando de tema.

—¿El llamar a un alto al fuego antes de que las pérdidas humanas sean demasiadas? Sí, lo tengo. Aunque también tengo una teoría, por si le interesa.

—¡No me diga! ¿Algo interesante?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Depende de a quién se lo pregunte.

—Ilumíneme, señor Mellark. ¿Cuál es su teoría?

—Creo que si necesitan que un chico como yo se ponga de su lado e inclusive trate de disuadir a los rebeldes de continuar con la resistencia, entonces no tienen tanta autoconfianza en su triunfo como usted quiere hacerme pensar.

La sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro en ningún momento, pero veo una chispa peligrosa brillando en sus ojos. Lo sabía, por más que haya intentado hacerme pensar que esto era una simple matanza, el Trece y su gente está dando la batalla.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no me deja a mí las tácticas de guerra y hace lo que se espera de usted? – dice con voz contenida.- ¿O es que acaso el destino de la señorita Everdeen cuando logre ponerle las manos encima ha dejado de preocuparle? ¿Ha abierto los ojos ante lo que es ella realmente? – me estremezco.

—Katniss sigue siendo mi prioridad- digo lentamente- Y solo por ella pienso seguir adelante con esto.

—¡Bien!- dice alegremente. – Entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo aquí y vayamos con Caesar. ¿Sabía que está ansioso por volver a entrevistarlo?

Yo ruedo los ojos. Caesar Flickerman es una de las personas más desconcertantes del Capitolio, con su empatía, a veces creo que está de mi lado, pero posiblemente me equivoco. Su fidelidad es para el Capitolio. Su fidelidad es para Snow.

—Sí, supongo que él está tan ansioso como yo con todo esto. – digo con una mueca.

…

Caesar tiene el rostro cubierto con purpurina, los ojos pintados de azul y una brillante peluca de color morado sobre la cabeza ¿o se habrá teñido el pelo de nuevo?

El ambiente se siente familiar. En los últimos meses he estado sentado en este mismo set media docena de veces, como tributo, como Vencedor, como tributo nuevamente y ahora como un preso del Capitolio.

De reojo, veo mi rostro en la pantalla. He compuesto una sonrisa, como si me encontrara encantado de estar aquí de nuevo mientras veo como las cámaras arrancan destellos de colores del traje cubierto de lentejuelas de Caesar.

No me ha dirigido la palabra, posiblemente para que mis reacciones ante sus preguntas sean auténticas. Sin embargo lo noto visiblemente incómodo. Posiblemente se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado con Portia, con Cinna y muy posiblemente con mi equipo de preparación.

Lo último que debe querer es que el gobierno crea que tiene alguna clase de camaradería conmigo. Cualquier relación con mi persona es peligrosa. Demasiado para valer la pena.

— Y estamos en vivo en TRES, DOS, UNO.

Tomo aire y me esfuerzo en relajar mi postura, en sonreír como si estuviera realmente feliz. Pienso en Katniss y en Mazapán y mi cuerpo se afloja. Es solo otra puesta en escena. Puedo hacerlo.

Caesar saluda alegremente al público. Estamos grabando en un estudio vacío. Supongo que a Snow aún le preocupa la posibilidad de que vaya a meter la pata y quiere tener el privilegio de poder cortarme de ser necesario.

Inhalo. Exhalo y de repente estoy en televisión nacional.

Observo mi rostro en la pantalla, aprovechando que Caesar aún está en medio de mi presentación. No hay rasgos en mi mirada del tormento que llevo por dentro, lo cual me alegra. El pulido completo que me han dado junto con el trabajo de Portia hace que luzca saludable, vigoroso. Mi piel resplandece bajo la luz cálida de los reflectores y, por el momento, permanezco completamente serio.

Menuda burla ha de ser para la gente que me daba por muerto o que me imaginaba desangrándome en alguna celda subterránea. Es otra de las estratagemas de Snow. Quiere que la gente me culpe a mí también, que me vean como un traidor a los míos, como si hubiera estado disfrutando de una gloriosa vida de lujos mientras ellos se partían el lomo tratando de salvarme.

Caesar se sienta cómodamente en su silla, que produce un ligero crujido cuando se cambia de posición y me estudia atentamente, repasando uno a uno mis rasgos. El movimiento de la luz roja de la cámara me dice que, al mismo tiempo, la gente en Panem me observa, centímetro a centímetro. ¡Vean lo bien que me ha tratado el Capitolio! Soy un huésped, no un prisionero.

—Así que…- empieza Caesar, imprimiendo en sus palabras el tono exacto de duda- Peeta… bienvenido nuevamente- y por su forma de pronunciar una a una las palabras es algo como "bienvenido de la muerte".

Le sonrío levemente al pensar en el trasfondo de sus palabras. Él nunca pensó que volvería. Todos sabían que yo habría deseado poder morir por Katniss.

—Le apuesto a que pensó que había hecho su última entrevista conmigo, Caesar.- respondo en tono de broma.

—Confieso que lo pensé- admite él, y la disculpa en sus ojos me hace pensar que lo lamenta de verdad-. La noche antes del Vasallaje… bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te veríamos de nuevo?

Nadie. Ni siquiera yo mismo. Yo estaba decidido a traer a Katniss con vida, a que se coronara de nuevo. Ella tenía que haber ganado. Si la Arena no se hubiera destruido, si Haymitch no me hubiese traicionado…

El recuerdo me hace fruncir el ceño:

—No era parte de mi plan, eso seguro.

Caesar se inclina hacia adelante, como si estuviésemos en una conversación privada en su salón y no en un estudio, transmitiendo en directo a todo el país.

—Creo que era claro para todos nosotros cuál era tu plan - dice con una media sonrisa- Sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss Everdeen y su niño pudieran sobrevivir.

La manera en que dice su niño, como si no fuera mío también, me molesta. Sin embargo me distraigo recorriendo el tapizado del sillón con los dedos.

—Ese era - asiento yo-. Claro y simple. Pero otras personas también tenían planes.

Y la amargura se cuela en mi voz mientras pienso en Haymitch, en Finnick, en Beetee…

Katniss y yo fuimos simples peones en el gigante tablero de ajedrez en que nos colocaron ellos. Si Katniss y yo no hubiésemos sido separados por Beetee ¿estaríamos vivos y juntos ahora? ¿Seríamos juntos un símbolo de la revolución?

Podría culpar a Beetee, Johanna y Finnick por esto, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando fue Haymitch, nuestro mentor, nuestro protector, el primero en clavarnos el cuchillo en la espalda? ¿Cómo confiar en nadie en este momento?

Siento el rostro tenso, con fuertes líneas entre mis cejas. El silencio se prolonga por un minuto entero antes de que Caesar decida que es hora de darme una nueva pregunta:

—¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de esa última noche en la arena? –sugiere con voz tranquila, como si me estuviera pidiendo que le leyera un cuento- Ayúdanos a entender algunas cosas.

Asiento, pero me mantengo inmerso en mis pensamientos. Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que diga a partir de ahora. Katniss es una víctima. Tiene que ser vista de esa manera por todos o ninguna protección que consiga con Snow será suficiente para las ansias de sangre de la gente del Capitolio.

Si tuviera un pincel en la mano, podría pintarles la escena. El aire cálido, el fondo verdoso de la jungla. La superficie espumosa del mar…

—Esa noche…- empiezo- para hablarte acerca de esa noche…- tendría que tener un pincel en la mano. Tendría que tener a Katniss entre mis brazos, saber que está segura, pues de otra manera mis recuerdos resultan demasiado aterradores para poder ponerlos en palabras- bueno, ante todo, tienes que imaginarte cómo se sintió en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado debajo de un tazón lleno de aire caliente. Y todo a tu alrededor sólo hay selva… verde y viva, y haciendo tic-tac. – me aferro a la idea del reloj que ha dejado de ser una metáfora, como la que me presentó Snow sobre los engranajes fuera de lugar y se convierte en algo muy real, un recuerdo que me acompañará por el resto de mi vida- Ese reloj gigante contando los segundos que te quedan de vida. Cada hora promete algún nuevo horror. Tienes que imaginarte que en los pasados dos días, dieciséis personas han muerto, algunos de ellos defendiéndote.- Mags, la adicta del Seis… y luego los que cayeron como un efecto colateral del castigo que Katniss y yo íbamos a recibir. Seeder, Chaff,... -Por la forma en que avanzan las cosas, las últimas ocho estarán muertas por la mañana. Excepto una. El vencedor. Y tu plan es que no serás tú.

Mis palabras revolotean en el aire y Caesar asiente, asimilando poco a poco lo que he dicho.

Mi frente se cubre de sudor cuando pienso en la forma en que el aire nos asfixiaba poco a poco. En los mutos. En las olas rompiendo en la playa… En realidad no necesito un pincel para pintar la escena. Las palabras son igual de buenas.

— Una vez que estás en la arena, el resto del mundo llega a ser muy lejano –sigo diciendo-. Todas las personas y las cosas que amaste o por las que tuviste interés casi dejan de existir.- excepto cuando te llevas a la persona más importante para ti y ella se queda a tu lado- El cielo rosa y los monstruos en la selva y los tributos que quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, en lo único que importa. Tan malo como te hace sentir, tendrás que asesinar, porque en la arena, tú sólo consigues un deseo. Y es muy costoso.

Casi me he olvidado de la presencia de Caesar cuando él dice:

- Te cuesta la vida.

Pero no, es un precio incorrecto. No es la vida lo que se llevan contigo.

— Oh, no.- digo en voz baja- Te cuesta mucho más que la vida. ¿Asesinar a personas inocentes? ¡Te cuesta todo!

¿Alguna vez volveré a ser la persona que era antes de los Juegos? Tal vez no quiera serlo. Esa persona no conocía el amor, aunque fuera fingido, de Katniss.

— Todo lo que eres -repite Caesar y las palabras parecen afectarle a él también.

La quietud se esparce. Casi puedo sentir como la gente se inclina hacia adelante para estar más cerca de la imagen de sus televisores. Nadie, hasta ahora, ha hablado de lo que se siente entrar y salir de la Arena. Todos salimos irreversiblemente dañados en el proceso. No hay nadie lo suficientemente fuerte para querer revivir esos horrores. Sin embargo, si con ello puedo salvar a Katniss, hacerla ver como la víctima de las circunstancias que realmente fue, entonces tomaré esa oportunidad.

Trago en seco y sigo hablando:

—Así que te aferras a tu deseo. Y esa anoche, sí, mi deseo fue salvar a Katniss.- pero lo arruinaron todo. Los rebeldes se metieron en mis planes. Haymitch me traicionó. Me tomaron por tonto- Pero aún sin saber acerca de los rebeldes, algo no se sentía bien. Todo era demasiado complicado.

La recuerdo pidiéndome ese mismo día, después de comer, que nos fuéramos de ahí. Que nos separáramos de ellos ahora que aún estábamos a tiempo. Antes de que vinieran por nosotros.

—Me encontré arrepintiéndome de no haber huido con ella más temprano ese día, como ella lo había sugerido.- pongo mis pensamientos en palabras- Pero ya no podíamos irnos en ese punto.

— Estabas muy enredado en el plan de Beetee de electrificar el lago de agua salada –dice Caesar.

Y siento ganas de estrellar mis puños contra su cara. La idea de dejar a Katniss a la merced de una alianza que nos superaba en número era demasiado para que yo pudiera soportarlo. Si podía darle la oportunidad de que alguien, Finnick tal vez, le cuidara las espaldas cuando yo me hubiera ido ¿no debía hacerlo?

- Demasiado entretenido jugando a los aliados con los otros.- Debí haberme impuesto cuando Beetee y los demás decidieron enredar las cosas para enviar a Katniss con Johanna y dejarme a mí atrás- ¡Jamás debí haber permitido que nos separaran! –estallo antes de cubrirme el rostro con las manos-. Ahí fue cuando la perdí.- susurro.

—Cuando permaneciste en el árbol del rayo, y ella y Johanna Mason tomaron el rollo de alambre abajo, hacia el agua –completa Caesar como si yo hubiese olvidado esa parte de la historia.

Algo se rompe en mi interior en ese momento. No es como si no hubiese pensado en ello en los últimos días. Mis errores, la forma en la que la perdí esa noche me han acompañado cada día, tanto cuando pensaba en que Katniss estaba muerta como después de que descubrí la verdad.

—Sólo puedo recordar partes de lo que sucedió – continúo- Recuerdo como intenté encontrarla. Ver a Brutus asesinar a Chaff. Matar a Brutus yo mismo.- digo mientras me estremezco. Y dejo de hablar sobre el momento en que me convertí en un asesino. No quiero recordarlo- Sé que ella gritaba mi nombre. Entonces el rayo cayó sobre el árbol, y el campo de fuerza alrededor de la arena…- fue destrozado por Katniss… pero no, Katniss es la víctima, no el victimario- estalló.

— Katniss lo hizo estallar, Peeta -dice Caesar sin darme tregua-. Tú viste las imágenes.

Por supuesto, no tiene que decírmelo, lo he visto una y otra vez, del mismo modo en que tuve que presenciar una y otra vez la muerte de mi familia.

— Ella no sabía lo que hacía.- me apresuro a defenderla-. Ninguno de nosotros podría haber seguido el plan de Beetee. Puedes verla intentando resolver qué hacer con ese alambre.

— Bueno. Sólo se ve sospechoso -dice Caesar frunciendo el ceño-. Como si ella formara parte del plan de los rebeldes todo el tiempo.

Y el hecho de que él la lance a ella a los leones de esa manera, que la coloque en la pila del sacrificio, me saca de mis casillas. Antes de darme cuenta, el rostro de Caesar está a escasos centímetros del mío. Estoy de pie, mi espalda doblada, mis manos apoyadas en los brazos del mullido sillón rojo en que está sentado Caesar.

—¿De verdad?- pregunto yo y mi voz suena peligrosa. Con mi vista periférica veo a los Agentes de Paz moviéndose nerviosos en el lateral del escenario. Inseguros sobre si intervenir o no. -¿Y formaba parte de su plan que Johanna casi la matara?- digo con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Que esa descarga eléctrica la paralizara? ¿Provocar el bombardeo sobre el Distrito 12? – y lo último sale como un grito-. ¡Ella no lo sabía, Caesar! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabía nada más que teníamos que luchar por mantenernos vivos el uno al otro vivo!- "y fallamos" pienso mientras mi pecho sube y baja.

Caesar coloca la palma de su mano, con los dedos abiertos en abanico, sobre mi pecho. No me engaña, no trata de consolarme sino de protegerse a sí mismo.

—De acuerdo, Peeta, yo te creo- dice como si pensara que me lo puedo creer. Pero no vale la pena discutir más.

—Bien- le digo apartándome de él. Echo las manos hacia atrás y hundo mis dedos en el intento de estilismo que ha tenido Portia. Mis dedos quedan llenos de cabellos rubios que nadie ve. Me limpio con disimulo en el pantalón y vuelvo a mi sitio algo alterado.

Caesar me concede un minuto para calmarme antes de volver a la carga.

— ¿Qué hay de su mentor, Haymitch Abernathy?

Mi rostro se hace de piedra. No, a Haymitch no voy a justificarlo.

—Yo no sé lo que Haymitch sabía- digo, saliéndome por la tangente.

— ¿Podría haber formado parte de la conspiración?

Pues no parecía. Prácticamente se rió en la cara de Katniss cuando ella lo presentó como una posibilidad, pienso yo.

—Él nunca lo mencionó- digo con un gesto con la mano.

—¿Qué te dice tu corazón?- contraataca Caesar, deseoso de verme esgrimir la espada que cortará la cabeza de quien fue mi mentor.

— Que no debería haber confiado en él- le suelto entre dientes mientras pienso lo doloroso que fue darme cuenta de que Haymitch nos había utilizado a los dos como piezas de un ajedrez- Eso es todo.

Y secretamente espero que la esté pasando tan mal como yo. Aunque la verdad lo dudo. Si está en el Trece con Katniss, él debe ser una especie de héroe para todos, Katniss incluída. A fin de cuentas fue el quien la sacó de la Arena. Aunque la relación de Katniss y Haymitch nunca ha sido particularmente cordial.

Me encuentro deseando que él esté viendo lo que estoy haciendo, que sepa lo mucho que lo odio en este momento, lo traicionado que me siento…

Caesar me toca el hombro, posiblemente preocupado por la mueca asesina que debo tener en la cara en este momento.

—Podemos parar ahora si lo deseas.

—¿Hay algo más que discutir? –digo deseando introducir el final de la entrevista, hacer lo que Snow quiere y poder irme a mi celda a sentirme miserable fuera de las cámaras.

— Iba a preguntarte lo que piensas acerca de la guerra, pero si estás muy alterado… - dice él, aferrándose al guion. Ante todo, soy uno de los queridos del Capitolio, no le conviene hacerle pensar a la gente de aquí que me están maltratando.

—Oh, no estoy demasiado alterado para contestar eso- y ha llegado, este es el momento para cumplir con lo que quiere Snow y garantizar la salvación de Katniss. Me preparo, respirando hondo y encarando la cámara. Le hablo directamente a cada una de las personas en el poder en ambos bandos. En cada individuo que tiene la responsabilidad de pulsar los botones que pueden mejorar o empeorar la situación.

— Deseo que todos los que estén mirando – digo en voz alta y clara- tanto los del Capitolio como los del lado rebelde, se detengan por sólo un momento y piensen acerca de lo que esta guerra podría significar. Para todos los seres humanos. – la incontable pérdida de vidas. Así fue como nació Panem ¿no? Una guerra que se llevó demasiado de nosotros como para poder seguir funcionando del mismo modo.- Nosotros casi nos extinguimos por luchar unos contra otros antes. Ahora somos aún menos que entonces.

Y por lo tanto somos más proclives a simplemente dejar de existir. ¿Qué ganamos realmente con matarnos entre iguales, si al final lo que quedará será un gran charco de nada en el suelo.

—Nuestras condiciones son más frágiles. ¿Es esto realmente lo que queremos lograr? ¿Aniquilarnos completamente? En las esperanzas de… ¿qué? - ¿poder? ¿dinero? ¿fama? ¿quién se beneficia de todo esto- ¿De que alguna especie decente heredará los restos humeantes de la Tierra?- termino mi idea.

— Realmente no… No estoy seguro de que estoy siguiéndote… -dice Caesar y recuerdo en donde estoy. Quienes son los que me ven, los que me escucharán.

—No podemos luchar los unos contra los otros, Caesar – le explico con la misma condescendencia con que le hablaría a un niño pequeño- No habrá suficiente de nosotros para continuar luego- ¿quién se encargará de recoger el desastre que dejaremos tras nosotros cuando se acaben las armas, las municiones, las ganas de seguir peleando…- Si todo el mundo no baja sus armas… y me refiero a muy pronto, todo estará acabado, de todos modos.

Y está hecho, he dado el mensaje que me han encomendado.

— Así que… ¿estás pidiendo un alto al fuego? – pregunta Caesar, para que no queden dudas de lo que estoy diciendo. Para que mañana todos puedan repetirlo cuando caminen por la calle.

—Sí. Llamo a un alto al fuego –digo con cansancio, sintiendo el millón de abusos que se han cometido contra mí y contra los míos para llegar a este momento- Ahora, ¿por qué no llamas a los guardias para que me lleven de regreso a mi cuarto, así puedo construir otras cien casas de naipes?

Me llena de satisfacción el poder decir eso al aire. Estoy tensando los cables y posiblemente me lleve mi castigo más tarde, pero de momento, está bien no entregarle la victoria a Snow en bandeja.

Caesar frunce levemente el ceño y arquea las cejas un momento más tarde, sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero se recompone con rapidez.

—Bien. Creo que eso es todo. Entonces regresamos a nuestra programación regular.- dice haciendo una seña.

Y es todo.

Entierro mi cara entre mis manos en cuanto la pantalla pasa a negro y estoy a punto de echarme a llorar cuando me llega el eco de las risas de Snow. Entonces me levanto y me paro muy recto, sin querer darle el gusto de verme derrotado.

* * *

><p><strong>Volví! Sé que estas actualizaciones están muy espaciadas unas de otras, pero entre la oficina, la tesis y el SYOT que estoy haciendo Peeta se me resiste un poco. Con algo de suerte pronto agarro el ritmo y podré traerles capítulos más seguidos. <strong>

**A las lectores y lectores de esta historia, nuevos y viejos ¡gracias! Sus reviews, fallows y favorites me alegran la vida. **

**Preguntilla ¿a qué personaje están deseando ver aparecer en esta historia? **

**Saludines, E. **


End file.
